


Spirit tree

by Dajichan



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Insight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajichan/pseuds/Dajichan
Summary: Last thoughts of the cursed tree in the Undead Settlement.





	Spirit tree

**Author's Note:**

> I am so in love with the Souls series, I can't even put it in words. I love the gameplay, I love the story, I love the LORE!  
> I know this is something completely different than my other stuff.  
> But I have this little piece on my mind for so long now, I just felt like finally sharing. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you maybe like this too.

This is the end. I know it.

I can hear the screams on the road. I see how the gnarled roots made their way through the fragile bodies of forgotten Undead. Weak. I did what I could to help bearing the fate. Not relevant for grand lords.

Cinder Lords. Driven mad by their duty to the ageing world of fire. Maybe some were always crazy. The giant waiting for his small companion to end him. The prince hides.

I hear loud clashes of heavy greatswords in the keep. It hurts in my veins. The wolfs fighting, brother kills brother, the sacred ancient blood boils, neverending. They kindled the fire. For nothing, Darkwraiths are at their doorstep, twisted abysslovers.

And the watchers fight.

I am old. The crying souls feel heavy. Writhing like little insects, nibbling my bark.

My mind is slippling. It won't be mine for much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine the Greatwood as a concious being. It knows what the Undead are doing. It is so old, the Undead are doing horrible stuff to it.  
> Maybe it is undead too. Maybe it went hollow? 
> 
> Gosh, I love Dark Souls!!


End file.
